PRINCE AUTUMN
by Hana Iwahashi
Summary: Kisah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdampar disebuah negeri bernama Orion karena ketidaksengajaan mereka bermain di Loteng rumah Baekhyun, & Pertemuan mereka dengan 3 Raja negeri itu HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO Check This Out
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Autumn|All EXO Couple |Prolog**

Tittle : Prince Autumn

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad, Fantasy

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast :

KrisTao

SuLay

Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kisah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdampar disebuah negeri bernama Orion karena ketidaksengajaan mereka bermain di Loteng rumah Baekhyun, & Pertemuan mereka dengan 3 Raja negeri itu|HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO|Check This Out

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

**PROLOG START**

Author POV

Ada sebuah negeri yang bernama **Orion**, negeri yang sangat damai. Anehnya di negeri itu hanya ada 1 musim saja yang berlangsung setiap tahunnya yaitu Musim Gugur.

Sebenarnya dulu tidak seperti itu, tapi karena sebuah kutukan yang membuat negeri itu hanya memiliki 1 musim saja.

Dengan adanya sebuah negeri pasti ada Penguasa, Penguasa juga memiliki Kekuatan untuk melindungi Kerajaan yang dipimpinnya.

Negeri Orion memiliki 3 Penguasa atau 3 Raja yaitu Penguasa Utara, Penguasa Timur dan Penguasa Selatan.

**Penguasa Utara**

Dia adalah Seorang Raja dengan Kulit tan dan Hobi yang unik yaitu menari. Sifatnya sangat kekanakkan, tapi semua pengawal dan pembantu di Kerajaannya sangat menyayanginya.

Dia memiliki senyum yang menawan, kekuatannya adalah **Teleportasi** yaitu Dia bisa berpindah tempat kemanapun dia mau.

Dibalik sifat kekanakkannya sebenarnya dia begitu kesepian semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Namanya adalah **Kim Jongin.**

**Penguasa Timur**

Di bernama **Park Chanyeol.** Kekuatannya adalah **Api**.

Dia adalah Raja yang tampan, baik dan dermawan. Setiap ada acara Kerajaan dia pasti akan datang dan menjamu semua tamu dengan sangat ramah .

Dia selalu tersenyum, tapi ada 1 sifatnya yang aneh. Jika dia sedang marah, dia pasti akan diam dan tidak bicara pada siapapun. Jika sudah reda, dia akan menjadi Raja Penguasa Timur yang biasanya.

**Penguasa Selatan**

Namanya **Oh Sehun**.

Sangat berbeda jauh dengan 2 raja negeri Orion lainnya, Penguasa Selatan ini sangat dingin dan terkesan angkuh.

Tapi dengan wajah cool, kulit putih, juga sifat dinginnya itu membuat Imagenya wibawa sebagai Raja.

Kekuatannya adalah **Angin**, dia bisa mengendalikan angin dengan cara apapun.

Walaupun begitu, Jongin pernah bilang **'Sehun itu seperti Nanas dikebunku, dari luar keras dan kaku tapi sebenarnya didalam manis, enak dan lembut. Aku selalu membayangkan Sehun jika sedang memakan Nanas. Sifatnya sama seperti Nanas'**

**PROLOG END**

TBC

Ini Repackge FF yg sudah slesai di LAPPY saya tpi gk saya post2, mianhae

Saya ganti nama author yaaa, yg tdi nya Purple Elephant (NN saya di Page EXO), trus jdi PM Show (Yg org2 nyebutnya malah TV Show -_-)

Kembali dari hiatus yg ckup lama, ada yg kangen saya? :3 #PD bner -_-

Gk ada yg kenal jga, haha :D

Jika mau kenalan, fb : Damar Tiwi

Akun FFN : Hana Iwahashi

Pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Autumn | All EXO Couple | Chapter 1**

**(Start In Orion)**

Tittle : Prince Autumn

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad, Fantasy

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast :

KrisTao

SuLay

Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kisah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdampar disebuah negeri bernama Orion karena ketidaksengajaan mereka bermain di Loteng rumah Baekhyun, & Pertemuan mereka dengan 3 Raja negeri itu|HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO|Check This Out

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

Luhan POV 

Saat ini aku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Cho Seongsaengnim, tidak seperti guru lain yang akan memberikan Hukuman membersihkan Toilet saat anak muridnya nakal. Cho Seongsaengnim malah menyuruh kami mengerjakan soal Matematika yang jumlahnya 100 soal! Kami hanya ribut saat pelajarannya, tapi disuruh begini... Aigoo

Memangnya otakku sehebat apa, kalau itu Baekhyun tidak usah bertanya karena apapun itu jika sudah berhubungan dengan angka dia pasti bisa. Beda lagi dengan Kyungsoo, kalau dia siapapun yang bicara pasti dia mengerti karena dia sepertinya dilahirkan untuk menjadi Translater. Dia sangat ahli dengan Bahasa Asing seperti Inggris, Jepang, China, dll. Kalau aku hanya bisa Sejarah dan Main bola saja, tapi menurutku itu menyenangkan.

"Yak! Xi Luhan cepat salin jawabanku, katanya tadi kalian ingin menginap dirumahku sekalian menemaniku karena orangtuaku pergi ke Jepang? Makanya cepatlah, aku sudah lelah ingin tidur" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aisshhh, ini begitu panjang jawabannya Baekhyun-ah. Tanganku pegal menyalinnya" ucapku.

"Kau itu, tinggal menyalin saja susah. Dasar Rusa Cantik" ucapnya mengejekku.

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak cantik! Aku ini Tampan" ucapku tidak terima.

"Kau itu cantik Xi Luhan, sudahlah terima nasibmu" ucapnya lagi.

"Kubilang aku ini tampan, dasar Mata Sipit!" ucapku balik mengejeknya.

"Aku yang punya mata mengapa kau yang sibuk, apa masalahmu?" ucapnya SANTAI.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr, Byun Baekhyun!" aku sudah berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan bermaksud mengejarnya tapi sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Bisakah kalian diam sehari saja? Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing. Jika kalian tidak diam, akan kupastikan kalian akan kelaparan saat jam istirahat karena aku tidak akan membawakan masakan buatanku untuk kalian lagi" ucap Kyungsoo mengancam.

"Nde, Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya" ucapku dan Baekhyun berbarengan. Aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya dan dia langsung melotot ke arahku. Dasar Sipit!

Setelah kami semua selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Cho Seongsaengnim dan mengumpulkannya, kami langsung pulang kerumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu sangat kaya, rumahnya begitu luas dan besar. Tapi dengan semua ke sempurnaannya dia tidak pernah sombong dan selalu ramah pada semua orang, apalagi kami sahabatnya.

Kami ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan keseruan kami bermain mulai dari Menonton Flim, bermain monopoli, Truth or Dare, dan lainnya. Minggu ini giliran rumah Baekhyun, setiap hari jumat kami akan menginap di masing-masing rumah salah satu diantara kami untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama.

"Baekki malam ini kita akan menonton apa?" ucapku bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Ehmm, sebuah flim dengan judul 'I dont know why'. Baru akan dirilis bulan depan, tapi karena eomma diberi hadiah oleh produsernya atas partisipasinya jadi dia memberikannya padaku kemarin" ucap Baekhyun, ckck. Flim yang belum dirilis saja dia sudah punya.

"Flim bahasa asing? Benarkah?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Haha, nde. Kyungsoo-ya, kurasa flim ini bagus" ucap Baekhyun.

"Owhhh, baiklah kajja. Kita bersiap-siap untuk menghabiskan malam ini" ucapku semangat.

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil dari 3 namja yang sedang tertidur di ranjang yang sama terbangun kala dia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena dia kehausan. Dia lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur dirumah itu yang jaraknya jauh karena rumah yang begitu luas itu.

Saat sampai di dapur, dia langsung mencari air yang ada di kulkas untuk dituangkan ke gelas yang telah diambilnya dari rak peralatan makan. Meneguknya dengan cepat lalu ingin kembali ke kamar yang dia tempati untuk tidur tadi tapi ada sebuah hal aneh yang membuatnya tidak jadi pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Apa itu? Kenapa begitu terang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Saat dia melihat jam dinding besar yang ada diruang tengah rumah itu dia langsung membelalakkan matanya yang tadinya setengah terbuka jadi terbuka lebar akibat dari apa yang dilihatnya. Jarum panjang jam dinding itu tidak bergerak, bisa dibilang tidak berputar?

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Apa jam itu rusak? Baekhyun bahkan bisa membeli 100 jam yang lebih bagus dan dalam keadaan baik daripada membeli jam rusak seperti itu" ucap namja itu.

Jarum panjang jam dinding itu menunjuk pukul 12 dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 3, jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa saat itu adalah tepat pukul 3 pagi. Namja itu dengan rasa penasarannya mengalihkan tujuan awalnya langsung berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah cahaya putih aneh di sudut ruangan.

Saat tinggal berjarak 1 meter dari cahaya itu dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya karena tidak dapat melihat cahaya itu akibat tembok yang menghalanginya, cahaya itu berada disebelah kiri didepannya dengan tembok sebagai penghalangnya...

Di langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya tadi dan bermaksud membangunkan 2 temannya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! Ppali, bangun! Aku melihat sebuah cahaya aneh disana dan Baekhyun. Jam dinding ruang tengahmu itu sudah rusak" ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Ennnggh, wae Luhan? Kau mengganggu tidurku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde, ada apa Luhan? Kau bemimpi Rusa lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ishhhhh, jinjja! Aniya! Aku melihat cahaya aneh disana, sudahlah cepat. Kita harus kesana sekarang" ucap Luhan langsung mengapit lengan kedua temannya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah Rumah Baekhyun.

Saat sampai disana ternyata tidak seperti apa yang diharapakan Luhan karena dia tidak bisa membuktikan persepsinya tentang cahaya dan jarum jam dinding tadi. Jam dinding itu berjalan seperti biasa dan tidak ada cahaya apapun yang ada disana.

"Mana? Jam dinding itu masih menjalankan kewajibannya seperti biasa yaitu berputar kearah kanan, kau menyebalkan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ta...ta tapi tadi jarum panjangnya berhenti. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat" ucap Luhan masih bersikeras.

"Sudahlah Luhannie, mungkin kau terlalu lelah karena aktivitas kita tadi. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nde, kau sedang stress karena kalah terus dariku bukan? Kapan-kapan akan kudoakan kau bisa menang" ucap Baekhyun mengejek.

"Ishhhhh, jinjja Byun Baekhyun" ucap Luhan mengeluh karena sahabatnya itu yang selalu mengejeknya.

Ketiga namja itu lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka tadi untuk melanjutkan istirahat mereka, tapi Luhan sempat menengok ke belakang tepatnya ke arah ruang tengah tempatnya melihat kejadian aneh tadi.

Baekhyun POV

Bulan ini adalah Bulan Oktober. Bulan dimana bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menjadi berjatuhan ke tanah untuk menyambut musim yang baru yaitu **Musim Gugur**. Seluruh orang didunia sangat menyukai musim ini apalagi pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang akan menghabiskan hari dengan berkencan.

Aku tidak suka musim ini, sebuah kejadian buruk di masa lalu saat aku masih berumur 8 tahun terjadi di musim ini. Musim Gugur, sebenarnya aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau datang Musim Gugur, kau mengingatkanku tentang kejadian itu.

Aku, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berencana akan menghabiskan hari Sabtu ini pergi ke Lotte World melepas kejenuhan kami yang selalu bermain dirumah. Kami masih kelas 1 Senior High School Performing Arts Seoul jadi kami tidak terlalu sibuk dengan soal-soal maupun materi demi untuk menghadapi ujian seperti sunbae-sunbae kami disekolah.

"Paman Han, aku akan mengirimi sms jika kami sudah selesai. Lebih baik paman istirahat dirumah dan bertemu keluarga paman. Sepertinya kami akan pulang malam" ucapku pada Paman Han – Supir pribadiku.

"Ne, Tuan Muda" ucapnya. Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tanganku saat dia sudah pergi dari pintu masuk Lotte World itu.

.

.

.

"Huaahhhhhhhhh, keren sekali. Kajja kita coba semua wahananya" ucap Luhan heboh dengan semangat. Haha, kalau sudah dengan permainan dia pasti akan sangat senang. Dasar Luhan!

"Nde, kajja" ucapku dan Kyungsoo berbarengan setelah bertatapan dan melempar senyum karena tingkah sahabat kami yang paling kekanakkan itu – Xi Luhan.

Kami mencoba semua wahana permainan di Lotte World mulai dari Roller Closter, Permainan Dadu, Permainan Hammer, dan terakhir adalah Bianglala.

Kami sengaja menaiki Bianglala untuk yang terakhir karena pada saat malam Pemandangannya sangat indah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kami menaikinya sampai 8 kali karena Luhan terus merengek, huh dasar Luhan!

"Hahhhhh, lelah sekali hari ini. Tapi sangaattttttttt menyenangkan!" teriak Luhan, kami sekarang sudah ada di Kamarku setelah perjalanan yang entah kenapa begitu lama untuk pulang kerumahku, seingatku tadi pagi cepat. Mungkin karena efek lelah jadinya seperti ini.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan Byun Baekhyun. Mengapa kau bisa memukul Hammer itu dengan begitu kuat sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan Boneka Teddy Bear coklat itu? Huffft" keluh Luhan karena tadi dia tidak bisa memukul Hammer sampai batas yang ditentukan untuk bisa mendapatkan Boneka Rusa sebesar tubuhnya.

"Haha. Tentu saja aku bisa, aku kan namja" ucapku.

"Mwo? Jadi maksudmu kekuatanku seperti yeoja?" ucapnya tak terima.

"Hei, memangnya sejak kapan aku bilang begitu? Kau sendiri yang mengaku, jadi aku mengiyakan saja. Haha" ucapku lagi, uppps sepertinya aku membuatnya marah.

"Grrrrrrrrr, Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan, sudah berdiri sekarang.

"Tenanglah Luhannie, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu. Tubuhku lelah sekali, oh iya Bibi Park!" ucapku memanggil Bibi Park.

Bibi Park masuk dengan membawa 2 Boneka besar seukuran tubuhku, yang pertama Boneka Rusa dan yang kedua Boneka Teddy Bear berbeda warna dengan punyaku yaitu Ungu.

"Gomawo bibi Park. Ini untukmu Lulu, dan ini untuk Kyungsoo" ucapku.

"Waaahhhhh, Gomawo Baekki" ucap Luhan dengan mata berbinar persis seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen, ckck.

"Nde, Jeongmal Gomawo Baekki-ah" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Haha, ne. Cheonmanayo" ucapku.

Author POV

Akhirnya 3 namja itu tertidur sambil memeluk Boneka masing-masing karena terlalu lelah menjalani hari itu, tepat pukul 3 pagi kejadian kemarin malam terulang lagi.

Luhan terbangun, dia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena dia kehausan. Dia lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Saat sampai di dapur, dia langsung mencari air yang ada di kulkas untuk dituangkan ke gelas yang telah diambilnya dari rak peralatan makan.

Meneguknya dengan cepat lalu ingin kembali ke kamar yang dia tempati untuk tidur tadi tapi dia melihat lagi sebuah cahaya putih yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Segera dia alihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding ruangan itu, dan jarum panjangnya TIDAK BERGERAK!

Dia lalu berlari secepatnya menuju kamar Baekhyun, untuk membangunkan 2 Sahabatnya. Membuktikan persepsinya benar dan dia tidak berbohong.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo! Ppali, bangun! Aku melihat sebuah cahaya aneh lagi disana dan Baekhyun. Jam dinding ruang tengahmu itu memang sudah rusak" ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Ennnggh, wae Luhan? " ucap Baekhyun.

"Nde, ada apa Luhan? Kau bemimpi Rusa lagi?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ishhhhh, jinjja! Aniya! Aku melihat cahaya aneh lagi disana, sudahlah cepat. Kita harus kesana sekarang" ucap Luhan langsung mengapit lengan kedua temannya dan membawanya ke ruang tengah Rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menatap jarum jam dan Cahaya putih itu tidak percaya, Luhan benar. Dan mereka salah dengan tidak mempercayai Sahabatnya itu.

"Benar bukan? Aku tak berbohong" ucap Luhan.

"Nde, kau benar Lulu. Maafkan kami ne" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Baru seminggu yang lalu aku membelinya di Busan, dan itu masih baru. Apakah penjual itu membohongiku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aiisshhh, sudahlah. Kita bisa bahas itu nanti, sekarang yang terpenting kita harus menyelidiki cahaya aneh itu" ucap Luhan.

"Nde, Kajja" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju cahaya putih itu, saat sudah berbelok Baekhyun langsung bicara, "Sejak kapan ada sebuah terowongan menuju **Loteng** disini?" ucap Baekhyun.

Tanpa banyak bicara Luhan langsung merangkak di Terowongan itu, dibelakangnya Baekhyun dan terakhir Kyungsoo. Cahaya itu ada di ujung terowongan, dan saat mereka tinggal berjarak setengah meter dari cahaya itu. Tiba-tiba keadaan sekitar mereka bergoyang dan mereka terhisap oleh cahaya putih itu tanpa tau bahwa sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka.

Dengan terhisapnya mereka dan tertutupnya cahaya putih itu, jarum jam panjang jam dinding di ruang tengah itu kembali berjalan. Waktu kembali berputar detik demi detik, dengan diikuti terjatuhnya sebuah surat dengan tulisan kuno di depan tembok rata dan polos tempat mereka berbelok tadi.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku terbangun saat merasakan kepalaku berdenyut, aduh sakit sekali. Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku dan ternyata aku berada disebuah kamar dengan ukiran sangat rumit didindingnya. Tempat apa ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap seorang namja yang ada disebelahku, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Nde, siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" ucapku bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kamarmu?" ucapku lagi.

"Nde, kau sekarang sedang berada di Kamarku. Kerajaanku, Kerajaan Utara di Negeri Orion" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

Apa?!

Kamarnya?

Kerajaannya? Kerajaan Utara?

Negeri Orion?

TBC

Hahhahahaa, ini benar gila :D

, yaudah kita lihat aja nanti di ch depan (insyaallah) :O


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Autumn | All EXO Couple | Chapter 2**

Tittle : Prince Autumn

Author : Hana Iwahashi

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Sad, Fantasy

Length : Chapter

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, Kaisoo, and Chanbaek

Main Cast :

KrisTao

SuLay

Other

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya saya._.

Summary : Kisah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terdampar disebuah negeri bernama Orion karena ketidaksengajaan mereka bermain di Loteng rumah Baekhyun, & Pertemuan mereka dengan 3 Raja negeri itu|HUNHAN CHANBAEK KAISOO|Check This Out

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc

Saya minta pendapat anda saja tentang FANFIC ini pantas dilanjut atau tidak .-.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku terbangun saat merasakan kepalaku berdenyut, aduh sakit sekali. Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku dan ternyata aku berada disebuah kamar dengan ukiran sangat rumit didindingnya. Tempat apa ini?

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap seorang namja yang ada disebelahku, sejak kapan dia ada disini?

"Nde, siapa kau? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" ucapku bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Kamarmu?" ucapku lagi.

"Nde, kau sekarang sedang berada di Kamarku. Kerajaanku, Kerajaan Utara di Negeri Orion" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

Apa?!

Kamarnya?

Kerajaannya? Kerajaan Utara?

Negeri Orion?

**Prince Autumn Chapter 2**

Jongin POV

"Iya, Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" ucapku pada namja bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarku, tepatnya tempat tidurku.

"Aniya. Hanya saja, coba tunggu sebentar" ucapnya.

Lalu dia menaruh jari telunjuknya didagunya dan pandangannya mendongak ke arah langit-langit kamarku, oh mengapa dia sangat lucu? Ehmm, menggemaskan.

"Aha! Aku tau, aku tadi sedang berada di Loteng bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan, lalu mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Oh! Atau jangan-jangan ada dunia yang lain dibalik cahaya itu" ucapnya bermonolog sendiri, apa dia sudah gila.

Atau mungkin dia adalah rakyatku yang mencoba menyusup ke Kerajaanku,berarti dia adalah orang jahat.

"Apa itu? Siapa Baekhyun dan Luhan? Kau berasal darimana? Atau kau hanya berpura-pura saja, kau berencana menyusup ke Kerajaanku" ucapku selidik.

"Mwo? Kau pikir aku orang apa? Aku juga punya rumah dan aku punya Monggu. Kau kira aku mau berada disini, ini gara-gara aku melihat sebuah cahaya aneh bersama teman-temanku Baekhyun dan Luhan. Lalu kami menyelidiki cahaya itu, dan kami malah terhisap dan sekarang berada disini. Aku bahkan tak tau mereka dimana sekarang" ucapnya panjang lebar dengan wajah sedih.

Kurasa dia berkata jujur, lihatlah matanya yang polos. Uggh, naif sekali dia. Eh! Tunggu sebentar, cahaya? APA! Apa mungkin dia adalah manusia yang diramalkan akan datang.

"Tunggu, apakah kau manusia?" ucapku perlahan, menunggu jawabannya.

"Nde, aku kira aku apa?" ucapnya.

APA! Jadi dia adalah Orang yang akan kunikahi nanti! Astaga Kim Jongin..

"Jadi kau tidak tau apapun? Dan kau juga tidak sengaja terhisap ke Cahaya itu?" ucapku bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Nde, bagaimana caranya aku pulang. Apakah kau tau bagaimana caranya? Bukankah kau orang negeri ini?" ucapnya memohon dengan memasang tampang memelas. Oh ayolah, aku ingin memakanmu sekarang.

"Ada 2 cara. Dan aku tidak tau kau mau atau tidak melakukannya" ucapku.

"Apa caranya? Aku akan melakukannya" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar, apa itu? Tadi saja wajahnya seperti mau menangis, tapi sekarang malah sangat bahagia, ckck.

"Cara pertama, kau harus mati jika ingin kembali ke duniamu. Jasadmu kembali tapi ragamu ada disini, di Negeri Orion" ucapku.

"MWO? Apa kau gila! Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia disini, aku masih ingin bermain bersama Monggu. Begitupun Luhan dan Baekhyun" ucapnya.

"Suruh siapa kau terdampar disini. Mengapa kau daritadi bicara tentang Monggu, siapa Monggu?" ucapku, aisshh Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini, kau saja baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kenapa kau marah dia membahas Monggu itu.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah Anjing kesayanganku" ucapnya.

"Diduniamu ada anjing? Disini juga banyak, besar dan berbulu" ucapku.

"Besar? Benarkah? Monggu itu kecil, jadi dia sangat mudah dipeluk" ucapnya.

"Apa? Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh memeluk anjingmu itu" ucapku. Eh! Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu? Kim Jongin bodoh! Aisssh.

"Mwo? Kenapa? Kau tidak berhak melarangku" ucapnya.

"Aku berhak! Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikahimu" ucapku PD.

"Mwo? Kau kira aku mau denganmu?" ucapnya.

"Apa? Kau kira aku ini tidak tampan? Aku ini adalah Penguasa Utara, banyak rakyatku yang bilang bahwa aku tampan dan mereka menyukaiku" ucapku.

"Cih, memang kapan aku bilang kau tidak tampan. Kau yang bilang, yasudah aku iyakan saja. Haha" ucapnya mengejekku.

"Berhentilah menghinaku, jika itu tidak benar. Apa kau mau aku penjarakan? Hei namja kecil, bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan?" ucapku.

"Ampun tuan ampun, jangan penjarakan aku. Aku ingin pulang, kesepakatan apa?" ucapnya.

"Kau harus menikah denganku, dan aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana caranya kau pulang ke duniamu" ucapku padanya.

"Mwo? Aisshh, jinjja. Eh! Tunggu dulu, kau belum memberitahuku apa cara kedua agar aku bisa pulang ke duniaku" ucapnya. Aissshh, kenapa dia masih ingat.

"Iya iya, cara kedua adalah Kau harus menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan orang yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu saat kau berada di Negeri Orion ini agar kau bisa kembali ke duniamu. Dan juga demi menyelamatkan Negeri Orion dari Kehancuran. Jadi kita harus menikah dalam jangka waktu 1 minggu jika tidak Negeriku akan hancur dan kau tidak bisa kembali keduniamu" ucapku menjelaskan.

"MWO?! Tapi aku namja bodoh? Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak?" ucapnya.

"Tetap saja, apapun yang terjadi kita berdua harus menikah. Aku tidak mau jika nanti kami semua yang berada di Negeri Orion mati hanya karena kau dan tamn-temanmu datang kesini. Jadi kita harus melakukannya, ini juga sesuai yang diramalkan peramal kerajaanku" ucapku.

"Yasudah, aku akan melakukannya. Dengan catatan, kau harus membantuku mencari teman-temanku" ucapnya menyetujui, aku menyeringai. Ehmmm, menarik. Bagaimana jika nanti dia berada dibawahku,Oh! Berhenti berpikiran aneh Kim Jongin.

"Baiklah, itu perkara mudah. Hei ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi kita berbicara tapi kita tak tau nama masing-masing" ucapku baru sadar.

"Haahahhaaaaaaahahaaa, kau benar. Kita ini memang bodoh, namaku Do Kyungoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil tertawa manis sekali. Kau memang lucu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh. Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Jongin, Penguasa Utara di Negeri Orion" ucapku ikut tersenyum.

HUNHAN SIDE

Luhan POV

Aku merasa tubuhku berat sekali, apakah aku ditindih Baekhyun lagi seperti kemarin malam. Jika iya, aku akan membunuhnya. Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, saat aku lihat. Ternyata aku tidak ditindih Baekhyun, tapi Bantal.

Tunggu! Bantal apa ini? Besar sekali, OMO! Jika aku tidur dengan bantal ini pasti akan sangat nyaman. Ahhhh, tapi bukankah tadi aku berada di Loteng bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?

CEKLEK

Aku mendengar sebuah suara seperti pintu dibuka, saat aku menengok ke sumber suara. Aku langsung kaget dengan apa yang kulihat.

"OMO! PAKAI BAJUMU PPABO!" teriakku saat melihat seorang namja dengan kulit sangat putih keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya kamar mandi, aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan bantal yang sangat besar tadi.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa berada disini" ucapku.

"Ck! Kurasa kau adalah Penyusup" ucapnya.

"MWO! Aku bukan penyusup, cepat pakai bajumu! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja disitu" ucapku saat aku baru sadar ternyata aku menaruh bantal itu disebelah kaki kananku. Aisssshh, aku malu sekali. Lihatlah tubuhnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya setelah ini" ucapnya datar dan dingin. Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apa aku berkata salah?

"Baiklah" ucapku.

Aku langsung menutup lagi wajahku dengan bantal itu, menunggu hingga namja itu duduk di depanku.

"Jelaskan" ucapnya singkat.

"Namaku Xi Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan, aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku bisa berada disini. Yang pasti, terakhir kalinya. Aku sedang berada di Loteng bersama kedua temanku menyelidiki sebuah cahay aneh, lalu entah kenapa saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada disini. Di kasurmu" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Apa kau berbohong?" ucapnya seperti tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong, aku ini manusia yang baik. Eomma bilang aku ini tampan dan baik" ucapku.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku pemilik kamar ini, kau sekarang berada di Negeri Orion tepatnya di Kerajaanku. Aku adalah Penguasa Selatan di Negeri ini, ah aku benci jika sudah bertemu dengan manusia, tapi ini adalah takdirku" ucapnya. Baru sekarang dia tidak bersikap dingin lagi setelah aku ceritakan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan takdirmu?" ucapku heran.

"**Manusia yang terdampar di Negeri Orion harus menikah dengan orang yang pertama kali di temuinya lalu memiliki anak, jika tidak Negeri Orion akan hancur. Dan manusia itu tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunianya kecuali dengan jalan kematian**" ucapnya yang sukses membuatku menganga.

APA?! MENIKAH? KEMATIAN? Aku bahkan belum memiliki pikiran ingin punya namjacingu, tap ini MENIKAH?! Tapi aku juga tidak mau mati disini, ck!

"MWO?! Jadi aku harus menikah denganmu? Aissshh, aku tidak mau" ucapku.

"Akan aku paksa, kau tidak boleh egois! Jika kau tidak mau, Negeriku akan hancur. Itu sudah ketentuannya, dan juga nyawa rakyatku yang tidak bersalah akan melayang hanya karena kau" ucapnya.

"Mianhae, aku menyesal. Tapi apakah tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa kembali tanpa harus melakukan ini?" ucapku masih berusaha menolak.

"Tidak" ucapnya singkat, dia mulai dingin lagi. Mengapa dia sulit sekali di mengerti.

"Lalu kapan aku akan melakukannya?" ucapku.

"Dalam waktu seminggu, tapi kita akan melaksanakannya besok, karena mendiang kedua orangtuaku bilang bahwa jika aku sudah bertemu dengan Manusia yang memang diramalkan akan datang untuk menjadi pendampingku. Aku harus menikahinya 1 hari setelah pertemuan itu" ucap Sehun.

"MWO! Kenapa cepat sekali! Bisakah kau tunda, aku ingin mencari teman-temanku dulu Oh Sehun" ucapku memohon padanya.

"Tidak, kau pikir ini main-main. Aku tidak akan membantah perintah orangtuaku, dan ini kulakukan demi Negeri juga rakyatku" ucapnya.

Ternyata dia adalah anak yang berbakti dan sangat bertanggung jawab terhadap Negerinya. Walaupun sikapnya sangat dingin tapi kurasa dia cukup baik, ehmm dia juga sangat tampan denga jubah yang dipakainya...

Omo! Omo! Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan! Kenapa wajahku memanas sekarang..

"Nde, baiklah. Ini juga demi kepulanganku ke duniaku" ucapku.

Dia lalu pergi keluar dari kamar ini yang ternyata adalah kamarnya. Besar dan sangat luas, berbagai benda unik seperti guci tertata rapi di meja-meja disetiap sudut ruangan.

Ada sebuah meja besar tempat kertas-kertas dengan warna pudar, berantakan sekali. Kurasa dia memang Raja, Penguasa apa tadi?

Penguasa Selatan! Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Apakah aku harus keluar dari sini? Aku ingin mencari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, apakah mereka selamat dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?

Atau mereka terdampar di hutan dengan banyak hewan buas yang siap memakan mereka? Omona! Aku khawatir sekali pada mereka... Terutama Baekhyun, dia itu sangat ceroboh

Kalau Kyungsoo, aku cukup yakin dia bisa menjaga diri karena dia memiliki sifat yang dewasa. Tapi mereka berdua tetap saja dalam bahaya jika melawan orang jahat atau hewan buas...

Eottoke?! Aku takut jika lancang keluar dari sini, nanti Raja Es itu akan membunuhku, tatapannya saja sudah menusuk apalagi jika dia marah.. Aku takut Eomma, Eottoke?

Lebih baik aku disini berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, yah. Begitu saja, aku harap mereka berdua baik saja ya Tuhan, amin.

CHANBAEK SIDE

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan jubah hitam bercampur dengan Motif merah sedang terlelap dengan sangat nyaman di Ranjang King Size miliknya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya putih muncul di samping kiri tempat dia tertidur...

Cahaya putih itu mengeluarkan seorang namja mungil yang juga tertidur, setelah itu cahaya putih seperti Portal itu menghilang. Seiring dengan tangan namja tampan itu yang bergeser memeluk pinggang ramping milik namja mungil itu...

Mereka berdua terlelap tanpa mengetahui sebuah takdir telah mengikat mereka...

5 jam telah berlalu, salah satu dari 2 namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat dia menoleh kesamping, dia langsung berteriak..

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak namja tampan itu.

"Luhan! Berhenti berteriak! Aku sedang tidur bodoh!" ucap namja mungil itu.

Namja mungil itu tidak sadar bahwa yang berteriak bukan temannya tapi namja tampan Penguasa Timur di Negeri Orion.

"Hei bangun! Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap namja tampan itu – Park Chanyeol.

"Aisshhh, jinjja. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan beri.." ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat dia membuka mata dan melihat bahwa orang yang membangunkannya adalah orang lain bukan Sahabatnya Luhan.

"Apa?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Aku kira Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan di Kamarku?" ucap Baekhyun tidak sadar. Dia bicara tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa? Kau lihat, ini kamar siapa?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau bertanya balik?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku kan lupa, kau itu tidak mengerti sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aisssshh, menggemaskan sekali. Kau lucu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar lalu mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Appo! Aiissshhh. Jangan mencubit pipiku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti, bagaimana jika kita berteman?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa curiga sama sekali berbeda dengan Jongin apalagi Sehun.

"Baiklah, arraseo. Byun Baekhyun Imnida. Panggil saja Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri pada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, aku adalah Penguasa Timur di Negeri Orion ini. Oh iya, kajja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Pesta Labu Kerajaan Selatan" ucap Chanyeol.

"MWO? Pesta? Benarkah? Kau baik sekali, kajja" ucap Baekhyun polos tak sadar dengan ucapan Chanyeol tentang Negeri Orion karena terfokus pada kata 'Pesta Labu'. Anak polos.

TBC

Ada yg minat lagi dengan FF ini, kasih saran dan kritik yooo...

Pay pay


End file.
